


5 times Hikaru shoots Keito at paintball

by keitolino



Series: xx Times [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Hikaru shoots Keito at paintball and one time Keito shoots back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Hikaru shoots Keito at paintball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/gifts).



**First**  
Keito blinks as he feels the smeary, thick texture of liquid paint running down his face. In an instant, his view is limited due to the paint gushing in his eyes. His head is spinning – and his ears are ringing. The ball had hit him with a thunder, a pop, and then for a short moment he'd lost his perspectives.

As he rubs off the red paint dripping down his helmet, causing his fringe to stick to his forehead, he frowns. “That's our team's color–“

“Sorry, I thought you're the enemy!”, Hikaru yells, grinning from across the field.

 

 **Second**  
With a bang the liquid paint ball explodes on Keito's chest, leaving his lungs shudder inside his ribcage. Out of shock he lets his gun fall down, clasping his hands on the red paint sprinkling on his torso. “Hikaru–“, he presses through his clenched teeth and groans with a face contorted by pain.

Keito isn't able to breathe properly – the pain is spreading through his body. He feels the tears burning in his eyes, slowly setting themselves free and dripping over his cheeks.

“Don't cry!”, Hikaru pokes Keito's cheek. “I'm sorry, you know, I have a weak eyesight.” 

 

 **Third**  
Keito is crawling on the floor as a hard object hits his back. He lets himself fall on the floor completely, becoming almost one with the ground. A surprised yell escapes his lips, fading into pained whimpering.

His face rests on the leaves and mud, which is leaving its dirty trails on him. In the distance, he sees Yamada escaping. From behind, he hears footfalls coming closer. He looks up.

“He escaped.”, Hikaru sighs and pats Keito's helmet. “Sorry, my aim was a bit off.” 

Keito lets his face sink into the muddy leaves again, and hides his tears.

 

 **Fourth**  
Keito is throwing his body on the floor just as a green liquid hits on the tree behind him. That's Ryosuke and Yuto's color – the ones he has been trying to hunt down since the beginning. But somehow, his teammate Hikaru is more a hindrance than help.

Carefully, he sneaks down a narrow, wet path. Just as he stops moving, he hears a loud pop next to him.

The sticky, red liquid runs down his ribs. “Mind my firing line, Keito!”, Hikaru yells almost too happily from afar.

Keito can't see him, but he just knows Hikaru is laughing.

 

 **Fifth**  
Right in front of Keito is Roysuke, behind a bush with his back to Keito, aiming his gun towards Hikaru on the other side of the field. Keito grins, his finger is twitching on the trigger. “Gotcha–“, he murmurs. 

The moment Hikaru fires his gun, Ryosuke jumps aside. The red bullet filled with liquid paint whooshes past him. 

Keito isn't able to avoid it – the bullet hits his waist. Pop opening itself it sets the red color free.

At the same time from behind, Yuto's green bullet hits his buttocks. “Game over!”, Yuto cheers, and Keito sobs in pain.

 

 **Bonus**  
Hikaru places his mouth on the dark bruises on Keito's ribs. “Sorry.”, he breathes. His whole body is crowded with bruises – all made by Hikaru. “But I had to mark my territory.”

He groans into Keito's neck as the pleasure gushes out of him, spilling inside Keito's tightness. 

At the exact moment, Keito slaps a balloon onto Hikaru's body, filled with liquid paint. It pops open; and Hikaru gets covered in rainbow colors, dripping down all over him down to Keito as well.

But Keito just smiles, grins almost – speechless Hikaru gives him life. “Me too.”, he answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Keito's ~~and Daiki's~~ appearance on that soreyuke! show playing war games, looking amazingly gorgeous in army clothes. Well, and this is also an answer to Sheryl's drabbles she wrote for me :3 ~~I have set it my life goal forcing HikaTo on each and everyone of you.~~


End file.
